With the continuous development of electronic products, smart phone and wearable electronic device have become essential products in people's lives. A usual smart phone includes a processor, a memory, a display panel, a battery, and various function modules.
Solar cell is also called “solar chip” or “photocell”, which is a photoelectric semiconductor sheet generating electricity directly by using sunlight. As long as the solar cell is illuminated by light that satisfies certain illumination conductions, it can instantaneously output a voltage and generate current in the presence of a loop. The solar cell is a device which can directly convert light energy to electrical energy through the photoelectric effect or the photochemical effect.